Renew the Vows of life
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: He's straight forward,I'm a clutz.He's a popular kid,I'm not noticed.He's lived for 17 years, I look like I've lived for 16.He has a family,I left mine behind.He's a human,I'm a goddess.We cannot fall in love.That was one of the many rules we broke. IxS
1. Our story

Renew the vows of life

**AN: Hello everyone! This is something new I wanted to try!! Enjoy!**

"In our world there must be a balance of life, love, death, happiness, sadness, anger, knowledge, peace, war, and eclipse. A long time ago the world did not have the proper balance. So the world itself made the Console of Infinity to bring the proper balance it required. So the men and woman of 11 were born.

"They were given human names of Orochimaru, Tsunade, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Anko, and Sakura. The council was to keep balance in what they were. The power was separated between them from their course in destiny. They were to work together in order to make the balance clear. That's what we did.

"We practiced our newly given skills for us to master and began the balancing of the planet. Each of us were given a power that separates us yet keeps us equal.

"Orochimaru was given the power of war, to bring hatred to our planet. He is twisted and mortified into being blind by unimaginable hate and craving for war. He strikes fear in everyone he come across besides us. He believes that everything you get, it must be through war and death. He works best with anger and death. His voice is heard.

"Tsunade was given the power of eclipse, to bring the planet and everything in it into the darkest of their days and back into the light. She believes that you cannot always be happy for it will twist you so you need some darkness in your life to keep you balanced. She is patient and waits for the right moment. She works best with happiness and sadness. Her voice is heard.

"Hinata was given the power of love, to show everyone not only can they live together but love each other too. She believes that everyone should have a chance at love and happiness. She wants to hear everyone before speaking herself and gives proper judgement. She works best with happiness and life. Her voice is heard.

"Kiba is given the power of life, that everyone should try to live their lives to the fullest and that no one should die too soon. He believes that if they still have something to live for that they should. He is opened minded at what everyone has to say. He works best with happiness, love and peace. He jumps at the opportunity to show who he is and be heard. His voice _is _heard.

"Gaara was given the power of death, to take lives of the unworthy and tainted. He decides where you go when you die. He believes if you lived a life of happiness, love and everything good, you can go to heaven and if you live a life of hatred, greed and everything bad you can go to hell. He works best with everyone. He watches and evaluate everything that goes on. His voice is heard.

"TenTen was given the power of happiness, to make the light flicker even in a down pore. She believes that your life is to short and that you must be happy while you have it and not ruin it. She is always happy and makes everyone around her happy just by her peasants alone. She works best with love and life. Her voice is heard.

"Neji was given the power of sadness, to make the flicker die out because of pain and war. He believes that being happy all the time will never form who you are and iff life were so easy then it wouldn't be life. He is calm and waits to do his job and does what he's told. He works best with war, death and anger. His voice is heard.

"Lee is given the power peace, that there should be light in the darkness of times after wars. He believes that all should have an equal amount of peace and war, there should not be more of one then the other. He is always cheerful when need be and helpful in a time of panic. He works well with life and war. His voice is heard.

"Kakashi was given the power of knowledge, to be able to do what is necessary but be smart about it at the same time. He believes that knowledge is important in everything you do. He is calm and intelligent giving knowledge to those who deserves it. He works well with everyone. His voice is heard.

"Anko was given the power of anger, to strike out to those who dare tempt you to fight. She believes that anger is also necessary for someone to form who they are. She is ill- tempered and hates to be proven wrong. She works best with war and hatred. Her voice is heard.

"Last but not least there is me. I was given the power of infinity, to be equal yet different, to know what is right and wrong, to watch and wait. I'm really curious being the youngest of all of us. I work well with all on the council. So far... my voice is not heard.

"We must work hard to bring balance to the world. We showed our selves to the people and they began to believe in us. No one can kill us for we are gods and goddess'. Together the 11 of us watched over the planet keeping our power equal. We helped them live on. We helped them with their technology. Soon they basically kept the balance on their own. But we continued to watch.

"But that didn't last long. The world was put into complete and utter destruction. We went and purified the planet. Using up all the energy we had, with that the world returned to peace and all of us went into an internal slumber only to awaken again when we needed by the world.

"Not to long ago was I reawaken by the world with the others to watch again. But things went wrong and I was picked to go to the planet as a 16 years old girl at school to find out what was causing the problems. I have two days before I leave to walk the planet. My story began's now."

**AN: How was it?! I hope that you liked it!! I hope it was different in a good way!! If not well sorry. T.T Rate and review and have a good day!!!**


	2. Gaea

Renew the vows of life

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update! Yes it is kind of the greek gods and goddess thing but in like the Naruto time. You get it? I have no idea where the idea came from but I hope you all like it and will enjoy this chapter!**

I walked through the courtyard and took a good look around. I felt a dark presents behind me. I turned to be face to face with Orochimaru. His dark black crystal lay brightly on his chest. His crystal is so dark it matched his hair. He smiled wickedly. "Hello my dear." I lowered my head respectfully. "Greetings to you, Orochimaru. May the planet watch over you, as her beloved child." I recited.

It is respectful to wish each other luck. My long pink hair that went to my mid-thighs was pulled into a large braid that hung over my shoulder. I only went to Orochimaru's shoulder. It sounds a little weird but we wear white all the time. My long white dress made my hair stand out and flowed beautifully behind me.

I turned and continued to walk. I felt Orochimaru follow behind me like a lost dog. I saw Hinata sitting on a cloud talking to Kiba. Tsunade appeared on the other side of the courtyard and Orochimaru went to greet her. I sat next to Kiba. "Hey guys." I said lightly. Hinata's long purple hair was as long as mine but matched her crystal that rested on her bare left shoulder.

Kiba's messy brown hair matched his crystal that lay soundlessly on the back of his right hand. He smiled at me to reveal his dog teeth. I smiled back. Hinata looked passed Kiba at me. "Are you ready for your mission?" She asked lightly. I nodded slowly. I looked down to think. Kiba pulled my chin up lightly and smiled brightly at me.

"Hey, common. Don't act like that around me. You'll make me Neji." He joked. "Hardy Har Har." Neji said as he appeared. I raise an eyebrow at Kiba playfully. "You know, sad, Neji? You know..." He persisted. I gave him a fake look of confusion. "Never mind." He gave up. Me and Hinata giggled. Neji took a seat in front of us.

"Congratulation on your mission, little blossom." Neji said calmly using the little nickname everyone has for me. I smiled at him. "Thanks Neji." I looked down, past the clouds to our mother. Why did you pick me? It doesn't make any sense. They are all older and more experienced then me. I shook my head.

Then we all suddenly turned our heads in the direction of the courtyard. We stood up and walked over. We all gathered. Suddenly our mother appeared. She had long brown curly hair that went to her calves and sky blue eyes. She wore a dress that was her favorite color. Green. It floated around her like a pillow. As all us girl's dresses do.

"Mother!" I cried out happily. "Gaea." Orochimaru greeted. Our mother, Gaea, looked at all of us with loving eyes. "Hello my beloved children." she looked around at all of us smiling brightly at our smiling faces. We are all in such good moods when our mother is around. Even Anko who seemed to always be in a bad mood smiled at Gaea. Anko's dirty brown crystal that also matched her hair shun brightly. All of ours did.

Anko's dirty brown one that rested on her left cheek, Orochimaru's pure black one that lay on his chest, Hinata's dark purple one that lay on her bare left shoulder, Kiba's light brown one that was on the back of his right hand, Kakashi's grey one that lay on the back of his left hand, Tsunade's bright red one that rested on her forehead, Neji's pure white one that lay on his collarbone, TenTen's light blue one that rested over her heart, Gaara's dark blue one that lay in the middle of his back, Lee's forest green one that lay on his right shoulder and my light pink one that lay a little below my collarbone.

Yeah, it's pink like my hair! Get over it! I smiled and moved closer to Gaea. She turned to look at me but spoke to us all in general. "As you know my lovely children, there is something wrong, and I need your help." she said calmly. We all nodded. "It's important, it must be done." she said again looking me in the eye. "As you know my beloved daughter, you are to go and find out what it is, correct?" she asked. I nodded.

She looked at me closely. "There has been a change in plans..." she trailed off. I bit my lip. Everyone stood quietly. "You will be going now instead of tomorrow." she said. I closed my eyes and nodded. I didn't want to leave my family, but I had to. I opened my eyes again to stare into everyone's sympathetic eyes. My mother smiled sadly at me. "Then let us go." she said and held out her hand for me to walk to her.

**AN: How was it? Sorry it's a little short, but the next one will be longer! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	3. Blondie

Renew the vows of life

**A/N: Once again I'm alive! (Ohhhs, still heard in background) (Eye twitches and crawls into a croner to sulk and die.) Enjoy...**

She took both of my hands and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and accepted her kiss. I looked at everyone. They all looked torn apart in their own ways. I flashed them the most real smile I could manage though I know that they see through it. They still nodded. I gave them all one last look before nodding at my mother for her to take us away.

She smiled at me sadly, then we both disappeared. I opened my eyes to see a wall, a brick wall. I raised an eyebrow. My mothers voice floated around me like the wind for only me to hear. "My dear, you will start school now, I have already signed you up and got you a house. Now here is your classes for today. Please my lovely daughter, be careful." then her voice was gone. My mind was filled with what I had to do for the day.

I looked down at my wardrobe. No more just white. I had on green jeans that were pretty loose, I smiled moms favorite color, with a belt and a red t-shirt with a long sleeved pink shirt under it. My hair was neat and down. Now who says moms have no style. There was a red and green backpack on my back. It was filled with supplies. Why do I need these?

Oh right, school. Wait I'm going to have to pay attention too and do what ever the kids here do! Damn. I stood up and wiped the dust and dirt form my jeans. I walked out of the bushes to see that I was in front of a school. Kids were showing up. I headed for the front of the building. It was brick, like the wall, and was huge. Also the size of our home.

I walked over to the steps and sat down. Well, what do I do now? I looked around. I felt around in my packets. There was a card in one. It had my name, grade, a number, and a teachers name. My advisor I'm guessing. There was a key in another. I'm guessing it's for the home I'm to live in. Then there was a... um, human devise. If I remember correctly it is a phone. Use to contact people at long distances.

It was flat and it flipped open. Cool. It too was pink and green. My mother knows me well. I smiled down at my phone. Suddenly I realized that I wasn't alone. I looked up to see a girl with long blond hair and sky blue eyes. I stared at her. I raised an eyebrow. From a humans eye you would say that she has perfect complection. But. My vision allows me to see that she has multiple tiny zits on her face. I frowned. Gross.

"Yes?" I asked. There was a hint of disgusted in my voice. I really didn't care what she thought of me. She wasn't nice. I didn't need to be a goddess to see that. The way she walked, the way she looked. She thinks of herself as all that. I crinkled my nose. And she is wearing a little too much perfume. Also gross. The girl smiled sweetly. Liar.

Her teeth also had a little plaque on them. So gross. Why are people so gross? Well mean girl, bad face, well I guess they equal each other out. "Your new here." she observed. What was your first clue, blondie? "So how are you?" she asked. Hm... maybe I was wrong. Her eyes sparkled with something I didn't like. Her eyes told me what she really wanted to say.

"_What a freak! Pink hair? Gross!"_

I narrowed my eyes. I stood up. "I don't like you." I declared. People stopped to look at us. "Why don't you go pick on your own friends. See how long it takes you to lose them. I know what your doing. Your eyes say everything. When you are left cold and alone. I wont feel sorry. I hope the other kids will stand up for themselfs because you cant pick on me. So go away. Hmph. You really are a blond, missing so many answers on a simple test." I finished eyeing a piece of paper that stuck out of her backpack.

Everyone stared dumbstruck. I sta down and continued to look through my pockets. Well that was all of it.

**A/N: (from corner: How was it?) Do you all like it? Forgive me for the slow update? Tell me what you think! Rate and review please! (Crawls back into corner and dies)**


	4. What should not have needed to be said

Renew the vows of life

**A/N: I'm alive!! My fanfic account would not allow me to upload chapters for the longest time and I was getting frustrated with it. Now then, Enjoy!**

I pout when I notice that my crystal is gone. Aww, mother has hidden it. Oh poo.

I look at my day planner and realize that I have no idea how to get to these places. I don't know where they are other then the obvious. I look around for someone who may be able to help. I suddenly wish my family was here with me, they would help, no conditions.

I stand and walk to a group of guys with one girl. I walk up to them, calmly, although my heart it beating so fast. Such a human reaction. One I am not used to.

"Can one of you help me out? I'm new here and don't know where my first class is." I say evenly, proud that my voice did not quiver like I feared it would.

"Sure," the girl says, she's in the arms of a spiky haired carrot top. He eyes me calmly. She has dark blue hair with dark black eyes. "What's your first class?"

I double check with my day planner. "Science with Asuma-sensai."

All of the people before me look at one another, then to the carrot top. He does not react. Well, at first. After a moment of staring at him. Feeling his eyes burrow through me with an intimidating glare.

"Itachi will take you to your first class. He shares it with you." the carrot top says in a low voice. His eyes flicker to the guy next to him. I look to see eyes and hair as black as Orochimaru's crystal.

He gives me a nod, his eyes studying me. For only a moment, though, before he holds out his hand. "Itachi Uchiha."

I blink, trying to remember what my reaction was to be... I don't remember. I allow the human instincs placed into this body to work. I reached out and took his hand. "Sakura Haruno." So that is my identity, then? Thanks mom for giving me an easy one to remember.

Itachi nods. "Come along, we should get there early to tell Asuma-sensai so he's not too caught off guard." he suggests, releasing my hand from his gentle yet firm grip.

I nod mutely and follow him to the school. He quickly stops by his locker and grabs his books and then leads me to mine after asking me the locker number. I'm hopeless so he teaches me how to unlock my lock. Why do humans make things so difficult for goddesses such as myself to understand, I mean, what is the point?

I go and meet Asuma-sensai in time for class to start. I'm introduced to the class then sent to my seat. I realized that through the course of the class, I am not good at sitting still and listening to concepts I've felt like I learned so long ago. All though, seems fresh in my mind. Nothing was confusing. Although, human theorise are amusing to hear.

I go to three more classes before going to 'lunch' only to find out that I hold no apetite. This body does not require nureshment to continue working properly.

I sit with Itachi's friends. The ones from this morning. Most are a little... dumb, perhaps. Although, I find their humor a lot easier to get along with then any of the other kids in this school. I ran into that Ino girl again. It seems she is Deidara's, one of Itachi's friends, little sister. When I expressed my dislike, he laughed and welcomed me to the group.

"We all have P.E together," Konan was saying. She was the one girl from the group. Pein is her boyfriend and the designated leader of this little group. I'm not used to having one person in command. "Now I won't be alone in this class as the only girl."

"Gang rape in the locker room!" Hidan exclaims so loud people in the nearby tables look at us.

Kakuzu smacks him upside the head. "Shut up, I just got let back into the school, I aint getting my ass kicked out again so soon or my dad'll beat me."

I stop. "You're father beats you?" I ask, my eyes glued to him. He blinks like he forgot I was even there.

"Huh? Oh, eh it doesn't even matter. He's not around much for it to be a problem." Kakuzu says stiffly.

I narrow my eyes. "It _is_a problem, Kakuzu, no parent should raise their hand against a child, no matter what that child does."

"Who says I'm a child, huh?" Kakuzu snaps defensively.

I look him in the eye. "Are you able to live on your own and make all the decisions of your life without needing permission from your parents? Can you truly be ready to start a family and be an adult by yourself? Are you ready for all of that? Spending money for other people and having to worry about them over yourself because it is a commitment that you make when you either meet them or help bring them into this world? Can you do that?" I ask, raising my voice with each question asked.

No one says a thing. Kakuzu looks like I smacked him across the face and burned all his money before him.

I stand up. "And _that _is what makes you a child, Kakuzu. It's what makes us all children. I am no different. I'm not ready to be an adult just yet, there is much my family and I must do together before I can call myself an adult. You may not see it as a problem because it has been happening to you for who knows how long?- and this is how you would naturally respond. Next time he raises his hand against you first, call the authorities or your friends," I run my eyes over the people at the table. "they should be able to help you. I shouldn't have to tell you this. They should have beat me to it."

Kakuzu nods slowly, hypnotised. "Ok, my dad'll never get away with hitting me again..."

**A/N: How was that? I hope it makes up for the totally late update!! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


End file.
